Casting Dice
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: Do you like fairytales? Let me tell you a story… - Where there isn't only one type of monster that goes bump at night -


Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or any of its franchise.

Rated: T, for the scenes and maybe the language.

* * *

Hair as dark as midnight black shone a gentle light as the sleeping figure curled up gracefully on the worn leather couch, a comfortable looking brown blanket over her prone form and hiding her almost completely from view. Shadows danced vividly in the small room and across her form, a simple yet striking contrast to the bright moonlight streaming in from the open window.

A gentle rumble resounded clearly, echoed by the walls, accompanied by the slight shifting of blankets.

A sharp growl followed soon after, piercing the air with its suddenness as one sapphire eye glowed menacingly in the dark room.

\o.o/

Sunshine streamed into the cheerily lit hallways of Cross Academy, students in predominantly black uniforms mingled freely as comfortable yet excited chatters expressed the youth of the hall's occupants.

"Hey~" A rather short brunette waved happily to her friend, a small smile on her face. "It's already morning, what are you sulking about, Uru-chan?"

"I'm not sulking," Urumi pouted and made a childish expression at her best (and only) friend. "Class's starting, we should go in soon."

Ginya Toumei grinned at her in a completely unrepentant way, mischief sparkling in her dark green eyes as she tugged on her sleeve. Urumi raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, let's skip!" And proceeded to drag Urumi quickly through the morning crowd with barely any resistance from the partner in crime.

The duo eventually ended up at the mini-garden a short distance away from the main lecture halls, breathing slightly rough as both of them grinned at each other. No words were expressed, as both of them collapsed against the tree bark at an unseen signal, simply enjoying the peace and comfort in the shade.

"How's it?" A breath, barely a whisper.

"Still bearable." An unreadable look flashed across lightning quick.

The other turned and nudged their shoulders together as she witnessed her friend's melancholic smile, whispering gently, "It hurts?"

Golden brown eyes flickered to startling electric blue briefly before going back to its original colour. "'M okay, promise."

"…Pinky swear?" Toumei whispered almost shyly, concern woven into her features.

A grateful smile plastered onto her face, Urumi linked their fingers together and shook it.

"It's not the first time, nor will it end anytime soon." A sad, sad smile graced her gentle features, making the moment almost ethereal. "I can always eat more during the mass meals."

"But it won't go away."

"Nope." Urumi cheerily agreed, pulling a one-eighty atmosphere change as Toumei rolled her eyes at her typical antics.

Toumei gave a _look_ at her unrepentant smiling friend, sheer stubbornness rolling off in waves through her smile alone. Urumi quickly changed topics and chattered on about more inane school stuff and the likes, much to Toumei's exasperation at how doggedly she's avoiding the previous issue.

They eventually dozed off beneath the aged tree, blissfully unaware of the passing of time.

\o.o/

A hard knock to the foreheads woke them up rather quickly, of course. Bleary pairs of eyes quickly cleared and traced the culprit's weapon of choice (some old book?) to the face just as recognition kicked in.

Both girls pouted and rubbed the growing bump, as the Headmaster gave a resigned sigh and waved off the excuses with the book.

"Toumei-san and Urumi-san, I know that the both of you don't take the curriculum seriously but could you please make use of the tuition fees your parents sent for your studies?" Kaien Cross had an interesting expression as he thought back to where his cute adoptive daughter and son were currently studying in the middle school division.

Toumei and Urumi shared a conspiratorial wink and stomped on his feet at the same instant before dashing off, while Cross scrunched up his face in mild shock and pain.

"…Those two are going to be the death of me someday," He shook his head with a light smile.

\o.o/

 _A wintery night, a few years ago…_

 _"_ _Kyaa!" A woman's shrill scream echoed throughout the mansion, immediately drawing the attention of her husband and butler._

 _"_ _Someone call a doctor or something!"_

 _Other maids and household staff eventually made their way to the scene as soon as the news reached them. The sudden rush of commotion at the front porch inevitably drew the attention of a young child, wandering unseen towards the flurry of activity._

 _The child blinked tiredly and rubbed her sleepy emerald eyes, her shy nature causing her to simply clutch her teddy bear tighter as she noticed a distinct stench wafting strongly through the open doorway as icy winds forced their way in. The stench wasn't particularly associated with anything other than her mother's long shifts at the hospital and such, but was not completely unfamiliar. As such, she dared to approach closer, a child's blind curiosity overriding all else._

 _Blood._

 _Splashes of crimson red covered the small figure from her neckline to toe, clad in what was probably a previously pristine white nightwear._

 _The stained cloth fluttered beautifully in the nearly-strained atmosphere, adults frantically rushing about and orders being snapped rapid-fire. But the child couldn't turn her eyes away._

 _Not from the beautiful red paint that danced in the snow white canvas. Not from the malevolently dark hair whipping wildly in the now-gale winds._

 _Those sharp mesmerising_ inhuman _eyes captured her, brilliant ice and torturous blue depth enslaved her soul._

And the child woke up with a sharp gasp, heart pounding rabbit-fast in her tight chest.

* * *

A/N: Bahahaha it just came to me. Rejoice! I might make this ficlet style, see how it goes~


End file.
